Snowfall
by Floodwell
Summary: #NHFD8/Future


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway.**

 _I was asked to join_ _ **Naru Hina Fluffy Day**_ _, So this is my entry for_ _#NHFD8_  
 _Happy_ _ **Naru Hina Fluffy Day**_ _Everybody!_

 _#NHFD8/Future_

 _Please, if you liked this leave a review!_

 _====Chapter Six====_

With her hand firmly placed on her bedroom window, Hinata watched as the thick snow outside slowly fell from the sky. It was Christmas day.

Hinata got dressed and after taking a last look outside the window. She gently picked up the wrapped present placed on her dresser. It was wrapped with blue wrapping paper with a red bow on top. She smiled and placed it in her bag and spun a scarf around her neck and headed out.

Hinata walked the streets admiring the beautiful snowflakes twinkling down from the sky. She watched the people on the streets, everyone was wearing a smile.

"Merry Christmas!" - People greeted each other as the passed by.

Hinata arrived at a park. She watched as people erected a large Christmas tree and decorated it.

After a while she heard his voice.

"Hinata"

She turned around to see Naruto standing there with a smile.

"Naruto-kun!"

They watched each other in silence for a moment

"M-Merry Christmas! Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled.  
"Merry Christmas Hinata-chan"

Hinata blushed as she saw him reach out his hand.

"Lets go"  
He gave her a warm smile.

"Y-Yeah.."  
She gently took his hand.

The walked around the Christmas marked for a while, sampling foods and looking at everything for sale. After eating a light meal they walked back to the park and sat down at a bench in a pagoda.

Naruto took out a present from his backpack and placed it on the table between them.

"Merry Christmas Hinata-chan"  
He smiled.

"F-for me?"  
She blushed.

"Of course"  
He chuckled.

She gently picked up the present.  
"C-can I open it?.."

"Yeah, go ahead"

As Hinata unwrapped the paper she quickly understood that the box was a jewelry box, She blushed. She held the box in her hand for a moment, and then slowly opened it. Inside was a lavender opal necklace with a silver chain. The opal was crested with silver that matched the chain.

Hinata held it up in front of her.  
"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto blushed.  
"D-do you like it?.."

"I-i love it.. Naruto-kun.."

Naruto stood up and walked over to her.

"Here.."  
He reached for the necklace  
"Let me put it on for you.."

Naruto gently brushed her hair to the side and slowly put the necklace on her as they both blushed.

As Naruto sat down again Hinata looked down on her necklace as she held the opal in her hand.

"O-oh, I-i have something to.."  
Hinata quickly rumbled in her bag for the present.

She placed it in front of them.

"H-here.. For Naruto-kun"

"Lucky me! I get a present from Hinata-chan!"  
He grinned.  
"Thank you"

"Mmm.."  
Hinata blushed.

He opened the present.  
"Oohh!"

Inside were three things, a thin braided leather bracelet with beige colored beads attached, a bag containing homemade chocolates and a letter.

After putting on the bracelet Naruto picked up the bag of chocolates.

"Did you make these?"  
He looked at Hinata.

"Y-yeah.."  
She fidgeted.

"C-can I try them?.."

"Yeah.. Of course.."

He peeled of the wrapping on one of the chocolate pieces and tried it.

"Wow Hinata! These are really good"  
He let out a huge smile.

"R-really?"

"Yeah! Thank you so much."

He looked down at the box.  
"Oh"  
He picked up the letter.

"Aaah... T-that.. R-read that later tonight"  
Hinata's face turned red.

"Ah.. Alright"  
He blushed.

* * *

Time passed and soon they found themselves outside the Hyuuga resident.

"T-thank you for today Naruto-kun.."  
Hinata smiled at him.  
"Today was so much fun"

"Mm! Thank you Hinata-chan!"

Hinata fidgeted for a moment.  
"Umm.. Goodnight Naruto-kun"

"Ah, Goodnight Hina-"

But before he could finish his sentence Hinata leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek.

They both stood there for a moment dumbfounded as they blushed.  
And suddenly Hinata rushed of.

"G-g-goodnight N-naruto-kun."  
She exclaimed as she ran inside.

* * *

Naruto stood on his balcony with a blush on his face as he opened the letter.

His heart raced fast as he read it. In the letter Hinata had written everything about how she had felt up until this point. How much she had looked up to him, and how she always had wanted to be with him. His face turned red as he read the last three words.

He gently closed the letter and leaned over the balcony railing. And watched as the snow slowly danced in the wind.

"I love you too. Hyuuga Hinata"


End file.
